deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaara VS Crocodile
Anakin's nightmare1.png|Gogeta46power V.3 Croc vs Gaara.PNG|Gogeta46power V.1 What-if Death Battle Gaara vs. Sir Crocodile.jpg|Venage237 GaaravsCrocodile.png|BloodStalker500 Gaara vs Croc 23.PNG|Gogeta46power V.2 Gaara vs Crocodile.png|Arceusdon Who Will Win? Gaara Crocodile Draw Prefer? Naruto One Piece Both Neither Description ''NARUTO VS ONE PIECE! THE BATTLE IS BETWEEN GAARA AND CROCODILE, WILL GAARA SHOW CROCODILE HIS OWN SAND BURIAL, OR WILL CROCODILE LEAVE GAARA BREATHLESS? '' Interlude Gogeta: Sand... it is something that is course, rough, and just gets everywhere. Nina: And fiction just loves to have people manipulate it. Gogeta: Like Gaara, the fourth Kazekage of the village hidden in the sands. Nina: And Crocodile, the leader of Baroque works. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and she is Nina and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! Gaara Gogeta: The village hidden in the sands, a village that is well, hidden in the sands. What the hell do you want, the fucking longitude and latitude on where it is? It is a village where ninjas muck about, there really isn't that much special about it, just a simple place. Nina: I mean it does hold a fucking demon child but we won't talk about that will we? Gogeta: Enter Gaara, a little redhead whose life from the start was pretty much fucked, as he was made to be an ultimate weapon, as opposed to being a functional member of society. Nina: I mean when you are born with a literal demon inside you, how could you be a functional member of society? Gogeta: I mean it isn't really exactly a demon, it is the one-tailed beast known as Shukaku, a giant tanuki monster thas has control over everything sand, and pretty much hates anything to do with humanity and will strive to kill everyone that is a human. Nina: No Gogeta... that is most definitely a fucking demon, a pure, giant, unadulterated fucking demon. Gogeta: Whatever you want to call it, of course as a small child Gaara didn't know how to control and tame the beast, why the fuck would he? Obviously people were scared of him, due to his power of sand that seemingly wasn't matched by anyone in the village, he never had a friend. Nina: Yeah his entire village ostracized him with good reason, he just killed people... guess why he is a little emo piece of shit. Yeah his childhood fucking sucked and no one liked him for people the deadliest killing machine, good job Kazekage... dumb shit. Gogeta: So obviously when he got slightly older for ninja training, he kinda just fucking killed people with his amazing control over sand, with it he can perform some pretty insane shit, to control this sand he uses his own Chakra, an inner energy that he draws from to be pretty damn powerful. Nina: Gaara has seemed to always prefer a more defensive way to fight, using his sand for its full defensive capabilities. His moveset completely compliments this as he can change the density of his sand to be light for easier carrying, or just as hard as steel. Gogeta: There is way more to his abilities that just density changing, he can physically manipulate the sand to surround his enemies using his patented Sand Coffin, but for more deadly attacks, he can follow up that with the Sand Burial, which pretty much crushes his opponent in the mass of sand. Nina: He can use the sand he uses to make a shell around him that is pretty much impervious to almost all manner of attacks, coming at all angles. Even so he can use swift strokes of sand to do quick defending attacks, in case he cannot shell himself in time. Gogeta: Dumbass... he doesn't use the sand to defend himself, right before his mother died she left a promise that she will protect him... and she was true to her word. She literally put her soul in the sand in his giant ass gourd on his back, literally maybe the least effective way to store your sand, he has that just in case there is no sand around that he can use. Nina: Also with his sand he can create entire clones of himself, you know if he needs to trick his opponents that he is right in front of them, and not behind them thinking of a way to kill you. Gogeta: There is also the fact that he can sense sand, whereever sand is he knows exactly where it is and what is in it. So if he fights in a desert, he'll know where you are at all times. Nina: With this sand he creates an entire layer of armor around him to protect him from blows that would normally cause fatal damage. I would like to note however all of these sand based attacks take a chunk of his Chakra, so if he overuses his abilities he could run out of his Chakra reserves. Gogeta: I mean this guy is not going to run out of a Chakra for a long time, the dude can go on for hours with his own Chakra reserves, that is more than enough time to kill you, drink a sip of tea, sing a campfire song, realize that wasn't your final form and then kill you again. Nina: Also he can fly with his sand, let's just pretend that makes any logical sense in the world. Even without his sand however he is a force to be reckoned with. He has knowledge of a fist fighting art known as Taijutsu, so don't think you've won even without sand. Gogeta: I guess when you can control sand to cover an entire forest, there is not much you can't do. Crocodile Gogeta: There once was a man known as Gol. D Roger, who was king of the pirates. He had fame, power, and wealth beyond you're wildest dreams, before they hung him from the gallows, these were the final words he said. Gol D. Roger: My fortune is yours for the taking, but you'll have to find it first, I left everything I owned in One Piece. Nina: Ever since, pirates from all over the world set sail for the Grand Line, searching for One Piece, the treasure that would make their dreams come true. Well that's the abridged version anyway. Gogeta: Due to the promise of riches, mostly every pirate said "fuck yeah" and set out for the treasure. This brought up some dangrous pirates, such as the power Don Flamenco, Portgas D. Ace, and of course, the leader of the crime syndacate known as Barouque Works. (Croc is shown staring off in the distance in Alabasta) Nina: Originally wanting this treasure for himself and wanting to have the title of the pirate king, Crocodile set out thinking that his powers were more than enough to take him through the world. Gogeta: This was until another pirate known as Whitebeard completely humiliated Crocodile in combat with his own Devil Fruit power with the tremor tremor fruit, which literally lets him alter the very fabric of space, left uncheck he coudl destroy the planet. Nina: After this realization he realized two things, one that he was no match to fight Whitebeard and the rest of the overpowered pirates, two if he wants to get back at him, instead of fighting it is better to literally just a super weapon to kill Whitebeard and become the king of the pirates. Gogeta: However first he set his eyes on the nation known as Alabasta and literally just became a hero for all the people within that nation. Through this he became a Warlord of the Sea, a pirate who gets Navi recognition pretty much. So he decided to make Barouque Works, a crime syndicate specifically for getting the Pluton. Nina: Being a "hero" isn't all good though, it attracted Monkey D. Luffy, and through him he was exposed on being the fraud he truly was. But hey that was through conveluted events and still gave Luffy a giant run for his money in their fight. Gogeta: Due to the powers of his Devil Fruit, the Suna Suna no Mi or more simply called the Sand Sand Fruit.... seriously that is what we are fucking calling this ability. Ok fuck it, what can Croc do, is he strong.... oh hell YES he is very powerful. Nina: Due to this Devil Fruit he is able to control sand to make many different kinds of attacks, of course there is his normal Desert Spada, a simple bladed sand attack that cuts through anything within it's radius, even stone is nothing to it. Gogeta: Don't forget about the Desert la Spada, it is a pretty similar attack to the Desert Spada, except it gives him weapons right at his fingertips... literally. However these blades can't be too strong, Luffy was able to plow through them with pretty much no effort at all. Nina: We could go over abilities and such, but they have literally nothing to his most potent ability, the ability to literally rip the moisture right out of anything.... when I say anything, I mean anything, whether it be people, trees, or even buildings. Gogeta: It is all done with his one hand, he can grab you by the mouth and just suck you fucking dry. Although this is not his most used ability, as he doesn't use this ability unless he totally has to, since he has some sort of pride or some shit, this is however a great way to get a cheap kill. Nina: He doesn't need to grab you, with the attack Ground Death, he literally just absorbs the moisture right out of anything in the area. This works in an area of effect, you better hope you are damn fast enough to dodge the bullshit that is this attack. Gogeta: We could say more shit, but what if I told you that you cannot even touch the guy? With his devil fruit, he is a Logia type user. Which means what basic form his abilties are, he can just turn into, so he can literally turn into sand and just not be hit. Nina: This lets him survive being impaled, decapitated, and even fuckign blown up into literally nothing. Doesn't help that this guy has a hook he can use to cut you, take off the end and it is a poison hook that can melt through solid stone. Gogeta: Holy shit, is there anything that can stop this monster? Nina: Actually yes, certain materials can render his Devil Fruit powers completely useless. If you are in possession of Haki, then you can hit through the intangibility. The most common way to beat him is just to get him wet, if he has water on him he cannot turn into sand. Also if he is completely submerged in water, he just dies... also you can use blood instead of water. Gogeta: Then why the fuck is he a pirate... whatever let's get onto the fight. Battle (This battle will be taken place in a desert) Crocodile: Daz... Mr. 1: Yes Sir Crocodile? Crocodile: How much longer until we get to this supposed village hidden in the sands. Mr 1: 1 hour most likely. Crocodile: You remember the plan? Mr. 1: Of course sir. Crocodile: Not you, that worthless pile of trash. Mr. 3: Yeah.. I do I promise. Crocodile: Hmph... (I sense that) (An Earthquake goes on around them) Mr. 1: An earthquake! Mr. 3: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!! Crocodile: Leave the carriage now! (They flee the carriage as a giant sand pillar destroys it) Mr. 1: Sir.. was that you? Crocodile: No... it's something else. (A sand spike impales Mr. 3) Mr. 3: What... how... (He dies) Crocodile: Serves him right... who is doing this. Gaara: I'm sorry, I will not let you near my village, leave! Mr. 1: Don't talk to Crocodile like that! (He goes in for a slice but is easily blown away by Gaara) Crocodile: To see Mr. 1 be easily blown away... I can't underestimate him. Gaara: A bunch of brigands like you want nothing but trouble, I can sense it, take this as your last warning! Crocodile: Hahaha! You are lively aren't you, I hope you know however I won't be easily beaten. Gaara: (Sighs) I wish this could have ended right now... very well. Have it your way. Crocodile: I give your life 3 minutes at the max left, use it wisely. Gaara: Hmph. (Gaara takes no time to send a massive wave of sand Crocodile's way, surprised Crocodile quickly uses the Desert Spada to cut through it, when Gaara sees it he uses sand from his gourd to protect himself. He is caught of guard to see the entire ground split in half by the attack. "I need to keep my distance" He says as he goes on the sand to fly up. He sends crashing waves of sand all the way to Crocodile but just gets scoffed at when the waves hit him. Crocodile appears right after the waves to the complete shock of Gaara and Croc shoots needles of sand to Gaara, sand from the gourd defends him as Gaara stares down, Gaara rushes for a punch but is completely denied when it goes right through Croc) Gaara: What the hell!? Crocodile: Are you seeing this? It is hopeless to fight me. (Gaara instantly retreats a few meters at the sight he just witnessed. Gathering his thoughts he quickly goes into a shell of sand while Crocodle looks on confused. "Hmm... this is most definately sand, I can sense that... but it is as hard as a rock." Damn this kid is more powerful than I anticipated, not only does he have a large force behind him, he can defend himself pretty good." Crocodile shoots a sand spike to hit the shell but it does no damage, knowing he is behind him Croc punches behind him, hitting Gaara in the face, then shoots a Desert Spada but is dodged) Crocodile: You thought you could sneak up on me? In the desert I am unstoppable, I can sense anything! Gaara: Hmm... I see that, (A sand blast almost hits Gaara but is dodged, Gaara has two hands made of sand to grab Croc which they do, Gaara goes for a punch but Croc turns into sand before any damage could be done to him. He then slips out of the grip to the two sand arms and goes for a claw to Gaara's backside, but is dodged then countered by a kick decapitating Crocodile, but is quickly reformed. "What the... there must be a weakness to it" Gaara goes back into the air lifting both his arms, sending a tsunami of sand to test the limits of Crocodile's reformation, the tidal wave hits completely dicipating Crocodile, but a tornado of sand appears and out of it comes Crocodile more cocky than anything else) Gaara: Coward! You are hiding behind sand. Crocodile: It's working, is it not? (Crocodile shoots more sand at Gaara, with Gaara using his own sand attacks to defend. The Kazekage's attacks prove to be more powerful as they go right through them, Croc dodges them and throws a mini sandstorm, proving ineffective when it gets completely covered by a tidal wave of sand. "Desert Spada" is said as it cuts through the ground some more but once again dodged, Gaara sees this opportunity to take the walls of the hole by the Spada. With this sand he completely makes a crater under Crocodile, causing him to fall, in it Gaara keeps trying to pull Croc down, but with Croc's Logia power, this is proven to be completely futile) Crocodile: Desert Girasole! (Crocodile stabs the ground with a blade of sand, causing it to erupt in a giant crater around Gaara. He is however unfazed as he just makes a pillar in the middle of it made of sand. Up there he sees Crocodile staring up, then decides to make a sand cloud above Croc. "SAND HAIL" Gaara says as a bunch of hard sand shards fall from the sky. "You must have a limit to how much you can take, and I am going to find that limit" Gaara preaches as none of the shards connect at Croc, suddenly a hook comes right for Gaara, but is dodged once more, however from the hook Croc appears and kicks Gaara down into one of the ravines that were caused by his Desert Spada) Gaara: While tough, this isn't nothing I cannot take. (Gaara jumps out of the ravine and creates another shell arounnd himself, sensing the ground he feels that Croc is slowly walking towards it, then he quickly punches it doing no damage to it, he looks around seeing no way through it, even below it is too hard for him to feasably pass through. He pulls off the tip of his hook revealing the poison portion of it and quickly does one swipe to the shield, causing it to melt immediately, he puts the golden portion back on and sees a surprised Gaara on the other end, before the Kazekage could even think, Croc goes for an attack within the shield but is blocked by Gaara's mother's soul sand and the man escapes out of the shell) Crocodile: Do you see yet fighting me is pointless? You should have just let us be. Gaara: No. I am the Kazekage of the village you are going to destroy. Crocodile: Oh! That makes this more interesting then! Gaara: I'll kill you before you can do anymore harm to innocents. (Crocodile only scoffs at the threat as he shoots blade-like pieces of sand out the ground towards Gaara, he counterattacks by using sand from the ground to make a shield around him, making him pretty much invulnerable to the the blades, Croc tries to use a sneak attack but is once again blocked by the soul sand. "That sand... it is different, I feel it" "While confused Gaara disperses the leader of Baroque works into a bunch of little grains, while the grains Gaara covers them in a thick layer of hard sand, but due to the slop job that Gaara has done due to the rush to make the wall, Crocodile escapes out of it and hits Gaara with a blast of sand to his face) Crocodile: You're control over sand is impressive, the fact that you can harden it at will impresses me so. Gaara: Hmph, I try. (Sand spires appear all around the ground from Gaara's chakra, he then stabbed Crocodile with one of the spires, not injuring but keeping him in place long enough for the Kazekage to try to control him, and when he does this Croc is completely taken aback, both struggle to keep control of Croc but in the end Croc seems to end up having the most control as he is able to move freely, but not fully as Gaara is heavily slowing down his movements. "Damn!" he screams as he shoots out a weaker Desert Spada right to Gaara, but is swiftly dodged as he needs to give up controlling. "I am spending too much energy" He says as he shields himself inside a thick wall of hard sand) Crocodie: This thing again? I'll just claw my way through it once more. (Croc rushes at the shield with the poison hook and cuts at it, but it takes twice as long to melt since Gaara made the sand harder. By the time it all melts Croc instantly gets blasted by a hard sand spear, and right after that Gaara comes out with a sand blade and impales Croc with no damage, Crocodile then changes his arm to a sword made out of sand and clashes with him, when Gaara gets the upper hand Croc turns back into sand and tries to fly away, however Gaara pushes him to the side dispersing him, he then continuously pushes the particles away) Gaara: So it's that. (Crocodile forms back into his human form with a shocked expression, he realizes that his win won't be as sound as he thought it would be as he shoots a clump of sand Gaara's way, with it easily being bent away from him. "I see what you are now... before I haven't had my head straight, but now I truly see, you are just a coward hiding behind his abilities, I don't have a reason to worry." He says this as a hardened sand column comes from the ground crushing the former Warlord of the Sea or at least dispersing him. After this he grabs some of the particles of his former body and throws it far away) Crocodile: Damn it! (Croc quickly with flees the area as he continuously throws sand at Gaara with the hopes that it will whittle him down, unfortunately for him however, the sand has no affect and just makes him more angry. Gaara blitz right past Croc in front of him, shocking him. He tries to jab the former warlord but he turns into sand out of reflex, with this opportunity Gaara uses a little of his mother's soul sand and places it in Crocodile. When Crocodile reforms into his human self again, he feels as if something very terrible is going to happen, he shoots one Desert Spada with no avail at Gaara) Gaara: I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. (Gaara makes a hardened urn out of sand and takes a bunch of Crocodile's body sand and puts it into him, but before all of Croc can be inside it out of his hand he materializes, "SABLES" he screams as a wicked sandstorm comes out of the ghost, disorienting Gaara and he is able to escape the urn and cut him with the hook, but before Croc can deal another blow to him he escapes within the sand and create a spire to impale Croc but he turns into sand. The leader of Baroque Works senses that Gaara is behind him.. but then senses Gaara around himself, he looks around and sees all of the Gaara sand clones right near him on every side) Crocodile: Hmm, now this is new, clones.... They are feel similar however... YOU CANT HIDE FROM ME! DESERT GIROSOLE! (Croc makes a giant crater in the sand, and then as all of the clones fall to the ground and he knees the real Gaara down to the ground, when he hits the ground Croc places his hand to the ground.. "It's over, this fight is over right now! GROUND!" As he said that Gaara makes a sand shield, thinking he is safe he sighs as he hears behind himself. "DEATH!" Gaara did not have the time to escape as he takes the full blast of the Ground Death, when the shield dissipates Croc is seen to be standing over his nearly dead body) Crocodile: This fight was decided from the start. (As Gaara starts to whimper Croc stomps on his head, crushing it) Crocodile: Daz... you alive. Mr 1: Yes... (He is almost dead) Crocodile: We're done for the day. Analysis Gogeta: I guess that's a way to kill Gaara again, by head crushing as well. Nina: NOW THIS was a fun fight to decide, as this is the most odd fight that I or Gogeta have ever had to decide on who wins. Gogeta: But in the end only one of these characters was clear on who was better at manipulating sand... and that is most definitely Gaara. Nina: Correct, Gaara has shown greater feats of manipulating the element, he can use entire tidal waves of sand to crush his opponents right under that weight. Gogeta: Also when it comes to defensive use to sand, yes Crocodile has the logia abilities but that is just an add on to his sand manipulation, and isnt actually using sand to defend himself, unlike what this Kazekage does. Nina: Also Gaara is much, much, much stronger. He is able to take on big opponents such as even his own father, even his father remarked that Gaara's power is similar to that of Shukaku, whether that is true or not is up for debate. Gogeta: Also in the terms of speed Crocodile doesn't have many good feats, other than blocking an attack from Dracule Mihawk, which we could debate is not even his full power because he wouldn't need to go his 100 percent. Nina: Gaara scales to many characters, as he fights all of them on a regular basis, so his speed would be more consistently higher than Croc's. There is even a debate that he could scale to Naruto's Faster than Light speeds. Gogeta: Again that is up for debate, but either way Gaara is easily the faster of the two sand users, being more consistent than that Mob Boss. Nina: But wait? Didn't Crocodile win, how did he win if he is clearly stomped physically. Gogeta: BECAUSE LOGIA IS BULLSHIT!! Nina: Woah calm down, it isn't like it is The Flash or anything. Gogeta: Heh, I know. Anyway yeah, Gaara has no way to really put down Crocodile, at least in not any convential means, or anything that he is used to. Nina: With his Logia fruit he can turn into sand and completely immune to most physical attacks... and Gaara is bringing sand to fight... sand, yeah that won't work. Gogeta: Also he cannot be caught off guard, he has trained his body to turn into sand instinctively. Like when Donquixote Doflamingo completely decapitated him while he was distracted and was able to turn back into sand. Nina: "Now Gogeta, could Croc be controlled by Gaara?" Gogeta: Maybe, this is a debate that is very confusing, while yes Crocodile can turn into sand, it is obviously not actually real sand, as he can turn someone into dust in seconds, real sand doesn't work like that. Nina: Even if Gaara could control him, Crocodile would not let him just have free will over him, Gaara would eventually give up as he realizes he uses way too much of his Chakra trying to control him. Gogeta: Also if Gaara could control him with no trouble, what is he gonna do? Push him somewhere else, big whoop. Nina: Doesn't help that Gaara's mother sand fucked him over since it would protect him from Crocodile, so he cannot cut Gaara, the only way Gaara would win this fight. Gogeta: But who would run out of steam first? Gaara or Crocodile. Gaara would spend hours before running out of steam, but being a Logia user, Crocodile would never run out of steam, since he is just sand. Nina: Crocodile has his moisture draining, something that Gaara has legit no counter for, while Crocodile's fruit counters pretty much everything that Gaara has. Gaara: It looks like Gaara was done for. Nina: The winner is Mr 0 Crocodile. ' ' Agree? Yes Croc should dry No Gaara too OP Yes But Bad Reasoning Don't Care Like the Battle? Yessle No Kinda Indifferent Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Naruto vs. One Piece' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Pirates vs Ninjas' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:Gogeta46power Category:Season 3 Gogeta46power Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018